Oasis
by Aerilon452
Summary: helen seduces John in an Oasis back in the early days of their passionate love. Please Read and Review.


Summary: Helen has John teleport them to an Oasis in Egypt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Pairing: Helen and John.

**THE OASIS OF DELIGHT:**

John tried not to smile as he took Helen's hand. He noticed the large satchel, tried not to ask. For three days they hadn't had the chance to see each other. Helen and James had locked themselves away in the basement lab of her father's home working on some new experiment while John was left to his own devices. He and Nigel had gone down to the pub a couple of times, amusing themselves the best way they knew how, but that soon lost it's luster as the third day dawned and still Helen was no where in sight. If John was a less trusting man who would be insanely jealous of the time she and James were spending together. Only, John knew better. Out of all the men Helen chose him; her heart and soul chose him just as his heart and soul chose her. "Do tell, where are we going?" John asked. This much he had to know seeing as he was providing the transportation.

Helen cleared her throat reaching into the pocket of her dress where she pulled out a picture. "This is where I want you to take us." She showed him the photo; a wry smile broke out over her lips. Helen had had enough of London, enough of work. It was why she had spent three days with James cooped up in her lab. She was making sure that he had everything covered in her absence.

John let go of Helen's hand to look at her. "Are you sure about this?" He was eager to be alone with her, eager to know what was in that satchel she was carrying. More than anything, John was eager to get away. The city was beginning to feel stifling to him. He had the power to go anywhere and yet he stayed close to Helen. The world would be cold and remote to him without her by his side.

Helen cupped his cheek, smiled, and said, "Take me away from here." She was comforted even more when John pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her, using his powers to take them out of her home and to the oasis in the picture. Helen loved when he used his powers, the feeling it left on her skin was electric. One minute she was feeling the cool air inside of her house and then the next it was the hot dry heat of the desert.

In the center of a desert they were in this oasis with palm trees surrounding a generous body of water and a tent set up. John watched Helen move off towards the tent. 'Just how long have you been planning this, darling?' John thought following her. As he trailed after her he set about removing his over coat, vest, and tie. The air was stifling, dry, but then he expected nothing less from a desert. He wasn't paying attention when he felt Helen's hand on his chest.

Helen wanted a few minutes to set up inside before John entered. "Just, wait by the water, please." She smiled gently at him. It was a smile that she knew would get her anything she wanted.

John made a show of sighing, "If you insist." But he was smiling at her in return. He knew his lover was up to something and for now she was going to get away with it. John loved seeing this playful side of her so of course he was going to do what she asked. He held up his hands and backed away from the tent. Like the surrounding area the tent closely resembled that of an Ancient Egyptian tent. Surveying the rest of the area John could see the pyramids and the sphinx in the distance. Of all the places in the world to choose, Helen chose this place. In the shade of this small oasis John kicked off his shoes and pulled free his shirt, undoing the buttons.

Helen stepped inside the darkened tent feeling glad to be out of the heat. She lit a few candles as she moved through out the tent. In the back were the bed waited Helen gently dropped the satchel so she could undo the buttons of her dress in order to change clothes into something lighter. Her heart was a flutter as the material of her dress slid down her arms and pooled on the floor. She reached out for the dark blue Egyptian cotton gown and slipped it over her head. The dress was full length, no sleeves leaving her arms and shoulders bear, which had a deep v-neck in front and in back. Helen tied a matching blue sash just under her breasts to keep the top half of the dress tight against her. Next she pulled out all the pins keeping her hair up. It tumbled down her back and over her shoulders. Feeling satisfied with what she had done Helen once again moved to the entrance to call for John, but she was stunned into silence at the sight of him.

John had removed his shirt, tossing it down to the sand with his coat, vest, his shoes, and his tie. He had reached up to remove the ribbon securing his hair to the nape of his neck letting his dark locks cascade around his shoulder. Stepping into the remarkably cool water John hoped there was nothing in here that would bite him. Of course he wasn't going to walk into the water too far, just far enough to cup some of the water in his hands and run it down his arms and chest. With his wet hands John slicked back his hair from out of his eyes. Behind him he heard Helen clear her throat. Turning quickly John blinked water droplets out of his eyes. She looked amazing, stunning, and gorgeous. "Wow…" It was all John could think to say walking out of the water.

"Do you like it?" Helen asked running her hands down the front of the dress. It was less than what she had ever worn before in the day light. Her Victorian sensibilities were starting to make her blush even as she tried not to.

John came to Helen sliding his hands over her waist. "I love it." The material was buttery soft. He looked her up and down, memorizing every detail.

Helen ran her fingers up from the waistband of his trousers, over the firm muscles of his abs, to drape over his shoulders as she gave him her best coy smile, "Then come with me and see what else I have in store for you."

"What has that brain that brain of yours conjured?" John pulled her back against him so he could whisper his words in her ear using a dark and sensual tone. Helen took his hand and John followed her willingly.

Helen led John to the mouth of the tent opening the flap so he could enter first. She had made sure that things were set up and waiting for John. This day was about seduction, about getting closer; it was about knowing each other. She and John had been lovers for months, only they were in a safe zone; London. Helen wanted to be somewhere that would hold new meaning to them. It was why she chose this Oasis. It was far from any town and still offered a romantic view; pyramids and a sphinx. Helen felt John move past her and into the tent. It was funny to see him so in awe of the setting she had carefully constructed.

John couldn't believe what he was seeing. The inside was lit with candles, incense burning with an exotic scent that made his head dizzy, and he could smell fresh cut fruit as well as the sweet aroma of chocolate. What had his woman come up with? Turning to her John smiled a contented smile holding out his hand out to her. "Lead me where you want me, my love." John said.

"I want you on the bed." Helen answered boldly because she knew John would comply with her wishes. He always did what she wanted with minimal questioning. It amazed her every time and she knew it always would.

"Whatever the lady wishes," John replied taking Helen's hand so he could place a gentle kiss to her pulse point. He felt it jump beneath his lips, making him smile. Pulling away John walked through the parted curtains and saw the bed. It was done in black and blue sheets with candles on wrought iron stands. To the right side there was a low table with all the scents he had smelled. His woman, his love, never ceased to amaze him. Doing as she asked John stretched out on his back on the bed. Helen looked at him, smiling, and motioned for him to roll over. Again he was intrigued. John piled pillows under his chest and settled on his stomach waiting for her.

Helen sucked in a deep breath at the sight of the well defined lines of John's back. He was so handsome and beautiful at the same time. Montague John Druitt was her fallen angel and she was hopelessly in love with him. Moving to his right side Helen curled around him placing a light kiss to the center of his back. John took a deep breath and then sighed. Reaching out Helen gently grasped the spoon that rested on the edge of the bowl of warm melted chocolate. Dipping the spoon down and then taking it out Helen drizzled some of the chocolate on his right shoulder blade. Immediately Helen licked the thin line of chocolate off of his skin. The taste of John and chocolate was a heady mix.

John hadn't expected the feel of her tongue on his flesh. It was the most erotic thing he had ever felt in his life. He moaned out his delight. She had a wicked tongue when she was berating someone, but now John applied wicked to her in a whole new way. He could feel Helen sit up and reach for something else. It was then that he felt cold, fresh squeezed juice slide down the middle of his back. Quickly Helen's tongue was there licking away the juice. He bit his bottom lip feeling her teeth nip his back and her tongue lap up the rest of the small droplets of the juice still on his flesh. It was a good thing John was on his stomach, he was as hard as rock and desperate with passion building for her.

Helen stretched out over him, bracing her hands on the bed on either side of his waist. "You taste divine." Helen murmured in a low sensual purr. John laughed and threw Helen off balance causing her to fall to his left side. She laughed even harder as John loomed above her.

"And you will taste like a Goddess." John whispered moving aside the cloth covering her right breast. Then he reached for the chocolate coating her nipple. Helen shivered beneath him. John couldn't help but grow harder. There would be time enough to sate his hunger, for now he wanted to do to her what she had done to him. Leaning down John licked off all the chocolate while bringing her lust higher and higher. She squirmed beneath him raising her knee up to rest against his hip.

Helen arched her back, pushing more of her flesh into his mouth, his delightfully torturous mouth as he licked off the chocolate he had put on her. This had been a day for her to seduce him with delight, with wicked pleasures of the flesh. Instead John had turned the tables on her. She felt him hard and wanting against the outside of her thigh and she yearned for his body to mold to hers. But she would have to make him lust for her even more so that he already did. Using her strength Helen rolled them, putting John below her. Rising over him Helen grinned, "My turn," She chuckled wickedly reaching out for the chocolate again. Helen dabbed a small amount in the center of his chest, trailing it over to his left nipple. Instantly she set her mouth to his skin drawing out yet another moan from him. Slowly she worked her way over to the sensitive bud taking all the chocolate off his skin and she feasted on his flesh.

"Wicked woman you are," John groaned fisting his hand in her hair. He urged her to come to him, to fuse her mouth to his so he could once again taste the chocolate. For as long as he would live John would never ever get over the taste of her, he was too addicted. For all eternity, that was his promise, his pledge. Shifting, John once again was above her, changing the angle of the kiss; deepening it. Her hands slid over his waist and up over his back, drawing her nails down his back. John growled into the kiss. She knew how to make him burn for her just as he did to her.

Helen drew her knees up against his waist, cradling him between her parted thighs. She felt him hard under the fabric of his trousers. Her passion drove her more than her mind. It was her instincts taking hold, demanding that she mate with him, take him into her body. She drew her foot up and down the back of his thigh letting him know how ready she was for him.

John pushed above her, smiling down at her. Going to his knees between her still parted thighs John untied the sash keeping the dress tight against her. John drew the sash away from her body and then peeled the straps of her dress down her arms exposing the pale, creamy flesh of her torso to his ravenous eyes. Helen was the only woman he loved, her body was the only one he ever wanted to feast on, wanted to inflict wicked pleasurable torments on. Smirking down at her John brought her up and against him so she straddled his lap.

Helen felt her heart speed up, her breathing catching in her throat. She craved his touch, his kiss; Helen craved John's body. Leaning into him she too his lips in a slow, gentle kiss, letting the taste of chocolate and John mingle on her tongue as her fingers tangled in his hair.

John's hands didn't linger, he traced his fingers over as much of her flesh as he could reach. Her lips were the sweetest part of her that John loved the most. "Always be with me, be my everything," John whispered between gentle kisses.

Leaning back Helen gazed deeply in John's blue eyes, "You're my eternity and you always will be. You're my future and the only future I want." She kissed him drawing her hands out of his hair and down to the waist band of his trousers. Helen was ready for him, she wanted him.

John stilled her movement's feeling his heart swell at her words. Helen's love had made him a better person. She was everything to him and that was a gift he would protect till he had no more breath in his lungs. Changing position John lowered Helen back to the bed. She was smiling that amazing smile of hers at him and his heart filled his chest even more. Keeping his eyes linked with hers John drew the rest of the dress down her body. He skin gleamed golden in the candle light. He was mesmerized by her and her alone.

The way John drew the rest of the dress off of her body had Helen wanting to reach for the sheet as to cover herself. Again her Victorian modesty was screaming at her, but the side of sensual delight purred to let John continue; that was the side Helen listened to. Digging her fingers into the sheets Helen waited, watched, and was tortured by John's deliberate slowness. He always knew the most wicked, sensual, way to torture her and she loved it.

John slipped back off the end of the bed with her dress grasped in his hands. The way she was laying reminded him of a numerous paintings he had seen. Only, Helen looked better than any painting. John rested most of his weight on his left knee, bending at the waist to place a gentle kiss to the top of her right knee, proceeding up dropping little kisses to the top of her thigh, grazing his teeth gently over her hip bone before nipping playfully around her belly button.

Helen was a quivering mass of nerves, feeling nothing but pleasure and torment. John's lips on her could only be described as 'incredibly erotic' and 'sinfully pleasing'. This was the man she loved, the man who inspired wicked fantasies and brought them to life in one touch. Helen felt her eyes roll back in her head at the blazing wave of lust boil through her. She had to have John soon or she might lose her mind. "Oh John, more… I want more…" She moaned arching her back.

John smiled against her skin, noting the rise in her body temperature. Pulling away he saw she was flushed a rosy hue that excited him, made him hunger to possess her. Rising to his feet again John removed the last article of clothing. With his trousers discarded he once again joined Helen on the bed. He cupped her face, turning her to look at him. John wanted to see the pleasure light her eyes when he entered her with the first stroke.

Helen brought her knees up on either side of his waist again, waiting just waiting for that first powerful thrust that would join them. She was burning alive for him; John was the only cure. He was teasing her, bringing her pleasure higher and higher. Untangling her fingers from the sheets Helen ran them up his chest, over his broad strong shoulders to once again thread through his glorious mane of midnight black hair. "Take me," Her words were thick with desire yet to be satisfied.

John smiled one of his more wicked smiles that fueled Helen's blood. Placing his aching manhood at her heated lips John slid into her in one hard powerful thrust that had them both shouting out in pleasure. In this desert oasis they could be as loud as they wanted and no one would hear them.

"Oh, my god." Helen drew her knees up higher. He filled her completely, touching every spot, every nerve.

"Yes…" John moaned moving a fraction of an inch and feeling immense pleasure. She was so wet and so tight around him. Just breathing caused a cascade of ecstasy John slid free of her a fraction of an inch, then returned in a short thrust. He repeated this action fusing his lips to Helen's, drinking down her cries. He continued to move in and out as their bodies burned together.

"Oh, yes… John…" Helen moaned louder and louder. This was another reason she had wanted to come to the middle of nowhere. She wanted to be as loud as she wanted with John, not having to worry about anyone hearing her. John drew out of her, slid inside, and back out quickly. The speed, the feeling of it against her inner nerves had her tightening her fingers in his hair. Helen hadn't meant to cause him pain, but John took it as encouragement, picking up his pace.

John moved in and out of Helen in an easy rhythm, trying to keep pace, trying not to lose his mind and bring them too soon. He wanted time to savor the feel of her. As of late their love making had been rushed, satisfaction barely had before it was off to be about their day. This time was their own and John was going to make the most of it. He, with effort, slowed his pace making it gentle, making it easy. If anything it was the sharp pain he had felt that had encouraged him. He and Helen both like a little pain to add to the pleasure they found together.

Helen tightened her inner muscles in time with his slower pace. She wanted him to move faster, to bring them over the edge. "Faster…." She pleaded.

"Soon…" John breathed out. He switched paces again, thrusting into her faster.

"Yes, yes… right there…Oh John…. Right there!" Helen moaned louder bracing her knees against his hips. She was so close to spilling over, so close to her release. He thrust into her again, on long hard thrust and that was enough for her. Helen felt her release; she felt the pleasure sweep through her body. She felt every nerve in her body come to life, awaken ad the powerful release she was having in John's arms. No other man had ever made her feel so deeply, no other man ever would. John was the one man on this earth with such a command over her body.

John tried to hold off longer, just feeling Helen's inner muscles spasm around him made him lose control and come with her. He drove into her one final time feeling that last shred of control go. Every nerve in his body exploded with feeling. Keeping Helen close John fell to the side letting waves upon waves of exquisite feeling cloud his mind so all he felt was Helen, felt her body against his, felt her heart pounding against his chest. Contented, sated, John felt himself begin to drift off. Blinking to clear his vision, john smiled when he saw Helen slipping off to slumber just as he wanted to do. Pulling her closer into his arms, John nodded off to sleep.

**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:**

John had been sleeping peacefully in Helen's arms when something woke him. He wasn't sure if it was a noise or what, but he was awake now. Untangling himself form Helen's strong arms he wrapped once of the blue sheets around his waist going to the mouth of the tent. There he gazed upon the sight of the full moon, the pyramids, and the sphinx. Everything was bathed in silvery light; it was so peaceful that John was content to stand where he was.

Helen felt cold, she felt alone. Coming back to consciousness Helen didn't see John next to her, but she could see his silhouette by the mouth of the tent. Gathering the black sheet around her sated form Helen went to join him. She didn't need words from him to know that he lover had something on his mind. Helen only reached out, wrapped her arms around his waist and waited.

John smiled when Helen came to him. He repositioned her to stand in front of him with her back pressed to his chest while he draped his arms around her shoulders. Resting his jaw against her temple John breathed in deeply and tried not to speak, tried not to disturb the splendor of the night. "Something woke me from a sound sleep." John whispered keeping his eyes locked on the sphinx.

Helen could tell what John was looking at, for she too was gazing upon the same marvel. "It could be the forgotten history of this land." She turned in his arms. "Did you know this was one of the stops Cleopatra and Caesar made on their two month journey down the Nile?"

"Hmmm, no, I had no idea." John stole a kiss. "Maybe the spirit of their love still lingers in this place." Helen laughed in his arms rising up to take a kiss. John obliged her sealing their lips together while the only witnesses to their love were a forgotten Stone God and the moon.


End file.
